Sparing Sans
by ForeverAGoatKid
Summary: If you try to spare Sans in the game, he kills you... But what if you kept Sparing him repeatedly? How would he react?
1. 30

Frisk leaned on the box, preparing to walk down the Judgement Hall yet again. As expected, Chara manifested before them.

"Hey." Chara didn't wait for a reply-they knew by now Frisk wouldn't speak. "So... Are you planning on doing it again?" Chara looked at the knife in Frisk's hand. "Sparing him?" Chara grinned wryly. "You honestly seem to think something different will happen this time, huh?" Frisk looked away. Chara's face darkened. "You do realize how useless all this is, right? I mean, you've tried to Spare him... What... 30 times now?" Chara flitted closer, examining Frisk's face. Chara saw the familiar glint of Determination in Frisk's eyes. "And you STILL insist that something different is going to happen. Incredible."

Chara shook their head in disbelief, then reclined in midair, looking at the ceiling. "I'll admit, although I really enjoy watching you get your ass kicked by your ex-bestie, this is quickly getting old." Chara sat up again and looked Frisk in the eyes, expression hard. "If you Spare him again..." Chara's eyes closed. "Heh... I'll FORCE you to Reset." Chara looked at Frisk again, smile turning into a smirk. "I can do that, you know. I didn't want to... but you're leaving me no choice. You see, I don't want to be stuck here with you for all eternity."

Chara paused, looking down the hall with a pained expression. "We always come SO CLOSE to winning, yet every time you throw it all away. It's kind of painful, you know? So this time, why don't you just kill him?" Chara spread their arms out wide. "It's that easy. Sans dies, we move on, I finish what I came here for." Chara watched Frisk's expression again. "Or... You could Spare him again. And we both lose all of the hard work we've done." Chara waited, hoping for something- a frown, a laugh, a smile, a word... but Frisk only straightened and started down the hall again.

"I see." Chara vanished again. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sans was standing in the same position he always was, waiting for them. Frisk had seen it all before. He would say something referring to him losing count of the number if times he'd won, he'd say that Frisk deserved to go to hell, and the battle would begin again. Frisk braced themself.

"30." Sans said.

Frisk looked up in surprise.

"You've accepted my mercy... 30 times, now." Sans wore an odd expression. "29, now that's fine, but 30?" He shook his head. "Nah. That's too much."

Frisk's expression became one of shock. This was... new. They broke into a smile.

Sans looked at the ground. "You really mean it, huh? All those times you've tried to Spare me... You meant it."

Frisk let the knife fall to the ground, just as they had all 30 times before.

Sans stayed silent for a moment more. "... Then why?"

The world jolted, and Frisk found themself suspended in midair, their soul glowing blue before them. Sans glared at them with hatred, hand held high. "If you really mean it... Why don't you go back?! Why don't you Reset?!" He threw Frisk to the ground. "You obviously have a soft spot for me... You think you can keep me alive, let me tag along with you like some kind of sick pet while you destroy the world?!" He swung his hand to the side, sending Frisk skidding across the floor and into the wall.

"You idiot!" Frisk heard Chara hiss. "He's going to kill us again! Get the knife!"

"Or maybe that's not it... maybe you think if you keep doing this, I'll let you go past without you having to fight me? You're getting tired of our fight?" He sent Frisk flying up to the ceiling, then slammed them back onto the ground. "Heh... So am I. But I'm not going to let you just walk by." He released Frisk's soul as he prepared a Gaster Blaster. "I'm going to keep fighting until you feel like you have no choice but to Reset."

"Get the knife!" Chara screeched.

Frisk got up and ran... right at Sans.

Sans fired the blaster, but Frisk jumped over the beam effortlessly. They hit the ground running and continued their mad dash toward Sans.

"You don't have a weapon, what're you gonna do, hug me?! Heh... you really are a monster." He lifted Frisk, and their momentum sent them flying over Sans' head and into one of the pillars. "You think that just because you keep Sparing me that I'm going to change my mind about you?" He pulled Frisk back to face him, held in the air like a limp rag-doll. "That I'll decide that you really are a good person, and that you want to change?" He threw Frisk backwards into a row of bones, battering Frisk nearly senseless.

"Idiot!" Chara shrieked. "Get the damn knife!"

Sans walked over to Frisk, seeming to tower over them, despite his short stature. "We've given you so many chances, kid... Chances to change, to stop heading down this path." His eyes were dark. "You could have stopped at any time. Papyrus... He really thought you had it in you. But now it's too late." He lifted his hand, and Frisk's soul shone blue as they rose slowly into the air. "Stop looking for Mercy, kid. You won't get any from me." Sans closed his eyes. "If you really want to be a friend... then please... Reset. No matter how many times you Spare me, you can't make me live in this world on my own." Sans opened his eyes again. They were full of pain. "I can't... I..."

Frisk looked down at Sans from under heavy eyelids as his shoulders shook. "You can't make me live with all this. Not for all the Mercy in the world." He prepared another Gaster Blaster behind him. "Either Reset... or kill me." The blaster was ready.

"Get dunked on."

The laser fired.

The last thing Frisk heard was Chara's rage-filled scream.

Are you sure you want a true reset?

❤️ Yes No

The format didn't turn out quite the way I had planned, hope you still can follow it okay. ^^ 


	2. 31

"I've had enough."

Frisk stared at the box, refusing to look Chara in the eye.

"You heard what he said," Chara said, voice as cold as ice. "He's not going to let us live. He refuses to stay in this world. You're going to kill him this time." Chara's voice rose an octave. "Tell me you've going to kill him this time, Frisk!"

Frisk's hands clenched into fists, and they appeared to be fighting back tears.

"Open your eyes, Frisk!" Chara screeched, "We're getting nowhere! Why did you stop us from Resetting?!" Chara rose into the air, looking on the verge of hysterics. "I actually agree with that dumb comedian! If you really want him to live, why not Reset?! Damn it, I'm letting you- no, I'm ENCOURAGING you to Reset! And yet! You! Said! No!" Chara's voice rose with every word.

Frisk cleared their throat. Chara froze in shock.

"M-maybe... I mean... Last time was different..."

"So THAT'S what this is all about?" Chara said softly. "It's the same deal as when you started down this path, huh?" Chara's face split into a demented grin. "You're curious! You think you can get by without killing Sans, so you want to keep trying, to see what will happen! Is that it?!" Chara flitted close to Frisk, their faces only inches away. "I can already tell you what's going to happen. Everything is so predictable. You're going to Spare Sans again. He's going to kill you without a second thought." Chara's face twisted with fury. "He said it to your face, Frisk! He isn't going to live in this world alone. He refuses. What do you think is going to happen, huh?! That he'll join us on our crusade to destroy this stupid world?" Chara stared hard at Frisk. Frisk was silent yet again.

Chara flitted back to their usual position above the box. "And you were so chatty just a moment ago." Chara tilted their head upward. Suddenly, their eyes lit up. "... Frisk."

Frisk glanced up at Chara, a look of curiosity in their face.

"You're right. Last time WAS different." Chara was staring off into space, a manic grin on their face. "So... Spare him. Spare him again, Frisk." Chara looked down at Frisk, still wearing that twisted smile. "Heck, why don't you just leave your knife here!" Chara patted the box. "Come on, hurry, Sans is waiting!"

Frisk looked at Chara in shock.

"Come on, come on!" Chara flipped around in midair so their feet were nearly touching their head, grinning down at Frisk, a frenzied look in their eyes. "The sooner the better!" Frisk approached the box cautiously and deposited their knife inside. "Good, good!" Chara vanished. "Now let's go see our pal!"

Frisk walked up to Sans slowly, still stunned by Chara's sudden change in behavior. But they didn't have a lot of time to think about it, as Sans appeared before them yet again. Sans looked at Frisk's empty hands, then at their face, then back at their hands.

"Not even bothering to bring your weapon this time, huh?" Sans said, his face an emotionless mask. "I see." Sans raised his hand. Frisk flinched, bracing themselves. Sans raised his other hand. "C'mere."

Frisk stared in shock at Sans, who was smiling at them, arms out for a hug. They stood there for a few moments, unable to comprehend what was happening. Then, with a small cry of joy, Frisk ran forward into the arms of the skeleton. Frisk buried their face into Sans's shoulder, letting their knees go weak from relief.

They stood like this for a few moments before Frisk pulled away, wiping away tears of joy.

"Hey, don't cry, kid." Sans looked at Frisk sadly. "You're not the one that failed."

Frisk looked at Sans in confusion.

Sans was looking at his feet, expression unreadable. "I'm so sorry, Pap..." Sans raised his hand. A Gaster Blaster materialized in front of him. "I just can't."

Frisk gave a small cry and stepped back, arms covering their head in a futile attempt to protect themself.

Sans threw his hand and fired his Blaster...  
at himself.

Frisk watched in horror as Sans turned to dust, his soul floating in the air for a moment more before it, too, disappeared.

Chara appeared beside Frisk, laughing hysterically.

"Y-you knew this was going to happen!" Frisk cried, their fists shaking at their sides.

"I told you this was all predictable!" Chara exclaimed, throwing their arms out. "I thought it was obvious, but, apparently, not obvious enough for YOU to notice!"

Frisk lunged at Chara, but passed right through them.

Chara shrugged their act of aggression off. "It doesn't matter how, Sans is dead, so we can move on!" Chara flitted towards the door. "The king's room is right this way, come on, we're so close!" They paused and turned back to face Frisk. "Are... Are you coming?" Frisk didn't move, but stood facing the way they had come, fists tightening. "D-dont tell me..."

Frisk closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Frisk, don't you dare!" Chara yelled, swooping over to hover in front of them. "You can't... not after this much! You got your answer, the only thing that happens if you Spare Sans is that he dies anyway, mystery solved! Don't you want to know what happens when we kill Asgore? Huh?!" Chara pleaded. Getting no response, Chara began to panic. "Frisk, if you do this, no good will come of it! You'll never know what happens! Don't you want your curiosity to be sated? Huh? Partner?!"

Frisk vanished.

The world began to fade.

"... They quit. Heh..." After a brief moment in silence, Chara let out a primal scream of fury. "FRIIIIIIIIIIISK!" Chara slammed their fists onto the ground. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Chara sobbed, tears of hot fury cascading down their face.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, then stood, wiping their face ferociously. They looked around, and saw nothing. Not even the main menu screen, or the world they had come to despise. There was absolutely nothing.

"So. You're finally done, huh?" Chara said, looking up into infinity. "Good riddance..." Chara curled up and put their head on their knees, arms wrapped around their legs. "D-don't come back..." they whimpered. "Don't come back..."


	3. The Aftermath

Chara was roused by the familiar sounds of the world reawakening. They had no idea how long it has been since Frisk had quit. Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Time lost all meaning when you didn't exist.

Chara stood and brushed themself off, trying to eliminate any signs of distress. As they were running their fingers through their hair, the darkness faded, to be replaced by the familiar flowers that marked Chara's grave. With an ungainly thump, Frisk landed atop the golden flowers, squashing a majority of them flat.

"How rude," Chara said flatly. "Trampling all over someone's grave. Haven't you heard? Vengeful ghosts are said to haunt those who disrespect their graves."

Frisk ignored Chara's snide comment and stood, brushing dirt off of their pants.

"Well! You came back! Wonderful! Now, let's pick up where we left off! Wait, we can't because you RESET. RIGHT after that stupid comedian punched his own ticket, too! Man, what a waste of my-"

"Remember how you asked me if I wanted to see what happened after we killed Asgore?" Frisk interrupted.

"Oh, goody! You're in a talkative mood again, how lucky!" Chara giggled, floating up into the air a few meters.

"I'm being serious," Frisk replied with a frown.

"You're always serious. I swear, I've never seen you smile..." Chara glided down a little. "Of course I remember. Isn't that why you agreed to my plan in the first place? Because of your curiosity? And yet, when you were about to find out, you-"

"I know what happens after I kill Asgore." Chara froze. Frisk looked up at their face. "I know that you kill me, Chara."

Chara was silent for a moment. "H-hey, Frisk, partner, that's ridiculous! If I had wanted to kill you, I would've done it way before then!" Chara reasoned, looking nervous.

"No. You weren't strong enough. You needed an LV of at least 20 before your actions would ever be able to effect this world." Frisk looked away. "I've done that before, Chara. I've killed everyone before."

Chara flitted down even farther, so they were eye-to-eye with Frisk. "Then why isn't your soul mine already?" Chara hissed, all pretenses of friendliness evaporating.

"Because I erased this world far more completely than you ever could," Frisk replied with a knowing look. "I erased your memories, your entire being... as well as everyone else's. Then I... brought it all back."

"How?!" Chara demanded, bringing their face right up to Frisk's.

Frisk ignored Chara and looked at their shoes. "I did it again because... Sans was always my favorite... it pained me to kill him. I hoped that-"

"You're no better than that stupid flower!" Chara spat. "You play with this stupid world as if it were a toy, a game!"

Frisk muttered something.

"Okay, so you know I was going to kill you." Chara sneered. "And how does that knowledge help you?"

Frisk sighed. "It doesn't... Not really." Frisk took a deep breath. "I'm planning on leaving, Chara."

"Well, good riddance!" Chara scoffed.

"No, Chara... I'm planning on leaving this world. Permanently. I don't think I'll be coming back."

Chara felt a chill of dread. "But..."

Frisk continued. "Without my Determination to steer it, this world's fate is going to be up in the air. I don't know what will happen to it... So I'm planning on saving everyone one last time, so their last thought of me will be a good one."

"... But you killed them all before. ... You just don't want that hanging over your conscience, so you're making them all feel good so when you abandon us, you won't be weighed down by guilt." Chara laughed shakily. "But you're no better than me!"

Frisk was silent for a while. Finally, they spoke up. "I'm not. I won't lie about that. I've done awful things... Just to see what would happen. Then, I refused to live up to my own actions, and Reset the entire world. But... I really do care about them. I want everyone to be happy. I want you to be happy, too, Chara."

Chara stared at Frisk. "You want me to be happy, huh? Why not give me your soul, then? That'd make me REALLY happy."

"Because you haven't changed yet. If I were to give you my soul now, you kill everyone. And-"

"And if you give me your soul later, I'll STILL kill everyone! Face it, Frisk. Your little fantasy of leaving this world in a happy little purgatory is just that. A fantasy. It's not going to happen."

The protagonist and first child regarded each other in silence for a moment.

"Chara, I-"

"Just leave, Frisk. There's nothing for you here."

After staring for a while more at their accomplice, Frisk turned and walked to the gateway leading to the ruins. Chara was left alone at the bed of flowers that was their final resting place, gazing up at the distant sky with anger... and longing.


End file.
